Trinity Trilogy Part I
by JoTrinity
Summary: Read & Find out, but i will warn you it takes off from Buffy Season 3 Episode 'Gingerbread', & things will start to change majorly, including crossovers with XenaStar TrekHighlanderDogmaPretenderX-Men to just name a few. Hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trinity Trilogy Part I. Author: Jo Waldron. E.Mail: j_waldron77@hotmail.com Copyright: 2003. Rating: Pg12-15.  
Category: Crossover - Buffy/ Xena/ Star Trek.  
Synopsis: Three heroes embrace their destinies, embarking on a  
course to save the world. But to do this they will have to  
gather an army & go against their former friends.  
Disclaimer: All characters except those noted below with their  
respective rights, properties and copyrights are the property of  
their respective creators, authors, owners, producers and  
agencies. These characters are used without permission. No  
copyright infringement is intended or meant, and no money will  
be made from this story. This story may be copied in its  
entirety, and may be distributed as long as all copyright  
information remains  
  
TV Shows Linked: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer,  
Xena: Warrior Princess,  
Star Trek: the Next Generation (AU),  
Highlander,  
Pretender,  
Poltergiest: the Legacy, Films Linked: Blade,  
Dogma,  
James Bond,  
X-Men I & II,  
Highlander I, II & III, Comics Linked: Nick Fury & S.H.I.E.L.D,  
X-Men,  
Wolverine, (Marvel),  
The Authority,  
Books Linked: Bureau 13 by Nick Pollotta.  
  
Dedication: Thank you to Steve Pantovich & the rest  
of the writers in the Wandererverse, along Tenhawk &  
the writers in the Journeyverse. For without their  
stories I would have spent the time I have creating  
this. Author's Notes: '-' telepathic communication. Prologue.  
  
12th January 1999, City Hall, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Amy began coming too, she found herself tied to a stake looking around she saw Buffy & Willow, also tied to stakes to her left & in front of her were gathered their parents. It had all started apparently with, Joyce Summers discovering two children's bodies, with marks of witchcraft on them, it had started the witch hunts again, which had resulted in the three of them about to be burnt.  
  
"Why are you doing this dad?" Amy called out to her father James Fury. "I have done nothing wrong, I am your daughter why are you trying to burn me at the stake?"  
  
"You should have never followed your mother's path in magic, look at the trouble it caused her, where is she now probably rotting away in some prison most probably." James Fury snapped. "You are a witch & you will be burnt as a witch."  
  
"Dad you don't know what you are doing." Amy replied panicking.  
  
"You will be quiet Amy my dear, you will be quiet & you will die." James said setting alight to the wood gathered at the bottom of the stake. "I always feared you would follow your mother's path, & look where it has lead you & made me do, though it is what I should have done to your mother in the first place, it would have saved me a lot of trouble."  
  
In a flash of white as the flames begin to spread, & when the light disappears nothing is left there, Amy has totally disappeared, just leaving the stake & the ropes that tied her there.  
  
"Hey Amy what did you do?" Buffy called out. "& couldn't you have rescued us too."  
  
* * *  
  
28th February 1999. C-13, Manhattan, New York.  
  
Alexandra stood outside the club enjoying the fresh air, she had been enjoying a night out with some of her friends, who were all inside of the club, but she stepped needing to get some air. She had just turned 17 two days ago, tonight she & her friends were out celebrating her birthday, but she missed her closest friend Miranda, who had disappeared at Christmas.  
  
"Where did you go Miranda, why did you just disappear?" Alexandra asked looking to the sky.  
  
"No need to worry Alex but I am back now." Miranda's voice said from the shadows. "But don't worry my friend, when my friends here are done, we will never be apart again we will be together for eternity."  
  
"What?" Alexandra exclaimed.  
  
12 figures jumped out of the shadows, dragging her body into the shadows, & begin biting down as their face's vamp out.  
  
"Don't fully drain her, I want her turned she is to be my mate." Miranda demanded of the those that served her.  
  
As the vampires started feeding, a white light embraced Alexandra's body, when the light disappeared Alexandra's body was gone & the vampire's turned to dust.  
  
"Ok what the hell was that?" Miranda asked as she turned to dust, revealing a black man dressed in leather.  
  
"Ok that was unusual." Blade said putting away his stake & disappearing into the shadows. "Wonder what that white light was all about?"  
  
* * *  
  
15th June 2391. Earth 1242, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, CA, Earth.  
  
Rana Riker stood with her class mates, having just finished qualifying as a cadet, preparing to leave on her first assignment of the ship the USS Saratoga, patrolling the neutral zone between the Romulan & Federation borders. She looked across seeing her 'aunts & uncles', gathered to see her graduate her only wish was that her parent Sean Riker & Deanna Troi, both of whom had died when the USS Eclipse had been destroyed in the Romulan/Bajoran conflict, leaving her alone to be raised by her aunts & uncles, growing up on the Enterprise E & F.  
  
"Your parents would be extremely proud of you this day Rana." Dr Beverly Crusher said as her 'family approached. "So when do you leave on the Saratoga?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Rana replied, but suddenly felt herself covered in this bright powerful white light. "Ok what the hell is going on here then?"  
  
"Rana where are you?" Beverly called out as the light disappeared leaving no sign of Rana or what took her, tapping her com badge. "This is Dr Beverly Crusher, at the Starfleet graduation class, we have just had an unknown situation, cadet Rana Riker has disappeared in a white light, this is an unknown source & traces left.  
  
"Commander Wesley Crusher Starfleet Intelligence, a team is on the way from Starfleet Science to investigate." Wesley Crusher replied over the com badge. "I assure you mother, we will find & rescue Rana she mean too much to us all."  
  
* * *  
  
Heaven, Time & Place Unknown.  
  
Amy, Alexandra & Rana all appeared surrounded by a bright white light, finding a English looking man dressed in a brown suit, Amy & Alexandra looked confused by Rana appearance & her strange clothing.  
  
"Ok what is going on here?" Alexandra asked rather confused.  
  
"Yes who are you three?" Rana asked. "& what is where with your appearance anyway, did you come from some sort of party or something?"  
  
"What?" Amy asked confused. "Where did you come a Star Trek convention or something?"  
  
"What?" Rana asked confused.  
  
"I am Le Metatron the Voice of the one True God." The man answered.  
  
"What who?" Amy asked.  
  
"I said I am Le Metatron the Voice of God." Metatron replied seriously. "When people have thought in the past, that they were speaking with god, they were in fact speaking with me."  
  
"Ok so what does this have to do with us?" Alexandra asked confused.  
  
"The modern world from which you Amy & Alexandra come from, is in grave danger from the forces of darkness." Metatron replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Later with Rana & Alexandra, are discussing their individual worlds, Amy seeks out & finds Le Metatron.  
  
"Which or what demon are we talking about?" Amy asked. "But I don't get what why me, why not Buffy or one of the other Scoobies, I am nothing I just know a little magic, but the others are the ones used to dealing with vampires & demons. Hell I ain't even a member of the Scooby gang."  
  
"Because this isn't a individual demon or vampire, there a series of events that need to be stopped, the darkness has been growing for a hundred years & is building into a war." Metatron replied. "This war will continue to a final battle between light & dark, a battle that will determine the future of mankind, as free men & women or as slaves & extinction. This war & battle needs an army & it needs leaders, the three of you are the start of this, you are the Trinity humanities greatest hope, who have appeared always in time of great darkness,"  
  
"Ok so I get all that, but why me?" Amy asked. "Willow has more magic than even I do."  
  
"No but your magic is more pure, your magic comes from within you, where Willow calls on her magic from the ancients gods." Metatron replied & Amy nodded. "Also it is your soul, that is part of the Trinity not Willows, nor Elizabeth nor anyone else."  
  
"If you are sure." Amy replied seriously.  
  
"I am & I think you know this as well." Metatron answered smiling.  
  
"Ok thank you." Amy said turning to leave. "I think I am going to talk to Rana, I always wondered what the future held."  
  
"Her future is not of this world, but a different dimension, the future is never set, it is always changing." Metatron replied as Amy left.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexandra approached Metatron having watched Amy leave, she could maybe see why Amy she had magic within her, but she was no warrior at all. Metatron produced two chairs along with, two halves of a chakram indicating for Alexandra to sit down & rest for a while, confused though Alexandra sat.  
  
"So Alexandra, I bet you are wondering why you are here?" Metatron asked & Alexandra nodded. "Right?"  
  
"Yes it would be nice." Alexandra replied. "& it is Alex please."  
  
"Sure." Metatron answered passing the two halves of the 'Soul Chakram' to Alex. "You can feel the pull between them, allow them to join & your questions will be answered."  
  
"Ok." Alex answered as she allowed the chakram halves to join enveloping her in the memories of her past.  
  
"Hello Xena do you remember now." Metatron answered smiling.  
  
"Yes I remember Metatron why am I here?" Alex asked seriously.  
  
"The Trinity are need you are need as the warrior to lead the Trinity." Metatron replied & Alex nodded. "But I am sure you need time to think this over, but what ever happens there are people on Earth who would like to see you."  
  
"Ok old friend." Alex said smiling & leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
Rana walked passed Alex as she came back, nodding to her Alex just smiled fingering a chakram, Rana looked puzzled the weapon & Alex began to tug at old memories, but she couldn't place it. Rana walked through to were Metatron was sitting he indicated to the chair opposite & she sat down.  
  
"I take it you are wondering why you were pulled from the future correct?" Metatron asked seriously,  
  
"Yes & why do Alex & Amy think my world is a TV show?" Rana asked.  
  
"Because you are from a different dimension to ours, a world where the time moves differently to ours, where it is nearly 400 years in future." Metatron answered & Rana nodded. "I didn't choose from our future because, as I said future is not written yet on your world the future is now, we have difficult times ahead & we need the best to win this war, & that means you."  
  
"OK so why me?" Rana asked.  
  
"The Trinity needs someone able to heal, & someone that can receive vision." Metatron answered seriously. "With the quarter beta-zed blood in you, will enable you best to do this I know this is a lot to ask, & you like the others have the time to think about it. But please understand the future of our world, relies on the three of you working together, to fight the coming war & it may well cross to your universe eventually."  
  
"I need to think." Rana said standing & going to walk away. "But if I am really that necessary, I am in but I wish to send a message to my family on my world, to tell them that I am safe. They maybe able to help us, provide us with resources & weapon & maybe even soldiers."  
  
"The message I will allow." Metatron answered. "Write a message, I will arrange PAD to be with you when you need it, as for the request for help & allies that maybe difficult the more interaction between dimensions weakens the barrier between dimensions & that will hurt us all. I need to think about it."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Amy, Alex & Rana stood gathered with Metatron, in front of a cave entrance, all three of them had been told that, to face their destinies they had to pass three tests. Alex would face the test of fire, to determine whether she was the warrior, Amy would face the test of light, & Rana would face the test of Truth.  
  
"Alex you will go first." Metatron stated, the cave set ablaze on fire, & Alex nodded. "The fire won't warm you, only what you take in with you can harm you, you will face your actions of your past Xena, the past of the warlord, you have to forgive yourself for your past life. Your actions after the darkness, more than made up for the dark act you performed, but you never ever forgave yourself for those actions did you."  
  
Alex said nothing but entered the fire, she faced the faces of everyone she ever killed, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw for she had once cared for, those that she had killed. She knew Metatron was right when he said, she had redeemed herself past actions, in her life as Xena, but she never felt forgave herself for her actions.  
  
But she found herself in front of her mother & brothers, & those of her mortal friends, & she found herself for the first time in her life to be happy, & felt nothing but love & strength. The flames were drawn into her feeding the strength inside, her family of her past lives waved as they disappeared, leaving a single sword of unique & powerful design.  
  
Reaching out for the sword taking the handle of the sword, a female spirit dressed in a form close fitting chain mail armour, with long electric blue hair binded down her back, with the same sword as she now hand strapped down her back.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex asked.  
  
"I am Toa the ancients, the first warrior of the Trinity." The woman replied. "To accept the weapon, is to accept everything that comes with it, the power, the truth, the light, the dark, the pain & the joy, do you accept what destiny offers you."  
  
"I do." Alex said taking the sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy entered the cave filled with light, finding her mother's spirit standing opposite her, who slowly transformed herself into Amy's form.  
  
"I am not like her, I am nothing like my mother." Amy stated furiously. "I am nothing like my mother, I don't dominate people I don't use magic just to benefit myself, I am nothing like her I never use any of the magic she did."  
  
But the image just remained starring at her.  
  
"Ok so I used magic too occasionally to get out of doing homework & chores around the house." Amy replied. "But I would never use magic for darkness, like mum did I am nothing like her.  
  
"No but that was how I started, a little magic to get away with doing no homework, getting away with doing no chores around the house." Catherine Madison said stepping through the image. "I thought using a little magic here & there, help me get through school & to be popular & to have friends, then I just lost were the magic stopped & where I begun."  
  
"So what are you saying that I will end up like you?" Amy asked getting mad. "No I am not evil I won't make my children suffer, like you made me suffer, I swear I will not become you!" Screaming.  
  
"Good." Catherine said disappearing.  
  
The sorcessoress's book appeared in front of her, with a woman dressed in white robes & short silver hair.  
  
"Who are You?" Amy asked seriously.  
  
"I am Shi the ancients, the first sorcessor of the Trinity." The woman replied. "To accept the book, is to accept everything that comes with it, the power, the truth, the light, the dark, the pain & the joy, do you accept what destiny offers you."  
  
"I do." Alex said taking the sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Rana entered the darkened cave unsure what she would find, she then found herself back in her own time, except the federation nor Starfleet existed, & everything she saw was in ruins, with nothing she knew or loved even built.  
  
"What has happened why?" Rana asked in shock. "Where is the paradise I came from, where is the United Federation of Planets, where Earth were central to it."  
  
"The Federation never was, Earth fell to the demons at the beginning of the 21st century." Metatron said stepping out of the wreckage. "Though the Earth you are on currently is not destined to form the United Federation of Planets, but the human race will still be enslaved, this is what will happen if you & the others fail."  
  
"But I could go home right?" Rana asked. "I could go home & forget all this ever happened right?"  
  
"Yes if you wished." Metatron replied. "But the threat will eventually come to your world, do you think the federation would be prepared to dealing with things, no one has thought about in several hundred years?"  
  
"But I could go there & gather an army & come back & beat the darkness off here for good." Rana suggested.  
  
"No you couldn't, for one imagine all the innocents that would be caught in the crossfire, those humans that are linked to the supernatural, weres, witches, half breed, & the demons that don't fight who just want to live out normal mortal lives." Metatron replied.  
  
"Yeah I know." Rana answered sadly. "That is why I choose to join, I need to know my world will be safe, even if it means giving up that world & living in another. You give me your word that my 'family' on my world will get my message?"  
  
"Of course." Metatron answered simply.  
  
"Thank you." Rana replied as he disappeared leaving a silver crystal orb hanging off a chain, with a dark skinned woman dressed in red with braided white hair down her back. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Rna the ancients, the first seer of the Trinity." The woman replied. "To accept the orb, is to accept everything that comes with it, the power, the truth, the light, the dark, the pain & the joy, do you accept what destiny offers you."  
  
"I do." Alex said taking the sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Heaven, Time & Place Unknown.  
  
Alex, Amy, & Rana arrived back in the white light accompanied by Metatron, the three of them were carrying the sword, staff & orb, smiling to each other, pleased that the three of them had passed their tests.  
  
"You have now passed the three tests, you are the Warrior. Mage, & the Healer, in name only." Metatron answered seriously.  
  
Summoning Alex forward holding a replica of her light & dark chakram, placing it within Alex's open hands.  
  
"With this weapon I open to you memories, strength & powers of all the greatest warriors of past, human, demon & alien, good & evil." Metatron said as energy passed through the chakram & into Alex. "Rise from here & become the warrior you were destined to become."  
  
Alex stepped back & Amy stepped forward, & Metatron produced the 'Book of Shadows', placing it into Amy's open arms.  
  
"With this book I pass onto you all the knowledge, memories, strength & powers, of all the greatest witches, wizards, mages, & warlocks, human, demon & alien good & evil. Metatron stated as the book's glow passed in Amy. "The book has every spell from the past, rise from here & become the mage you were destined to become."  
  
Amy stepped back & Rana stepped forward & Metatron produced a glowing ball of light, placing it into Rana's open arms.  
  
"With this orb I pass onto you the gift of healing & the powers of a whitelighter, as the mortal you are." Metatron said as the orb disappeared with it's powers going into Rana. "I also pass onto you the power of inner- sight, the power to past & future events, to aid yourselves in your quest for light."  
  
"Thank you." Amy, Alex, & Rana said accepting their gifts.  
  
Metatron took their hands together joining them together.  
  
"I need to now link your minds, linking you telepathically." Metatron said as the powers passed through him into them. "This will allow you to always be linked to each other, enabling you to never lose contact with each other."  
  
* * *  
  
The four of them appeared in a lounge type area, Metatron indicated for Amy, Alex & Rana to sit down, as he sat in a big comfy armchair.  
  
"I need to tell you about the past of the human race." Metatron answered smiling. "The human race is older than you believe over 200,000 years ago an empire roamed the galaxy, ruled by the previous incarnation of the human race, you brought peace & harmony to the universe, policing galaxy to keep the peace. The race is commonly referred to in modern society as the 'Ancients'."  
  
"You mean like the spirit within my sword?" Alex asked.  
  
"No Toa, Shi & Rna stories will come later." Metatron replied & Alex nodded. "But eventually the ancients moved on disappearing over time, no one knows why or how, but they left behind their children & their technology, which included the chapi'ra, or the 'Stargate' as your military calls it now allowing travel between planets. For over a hundred & fifty millennium's the children of the ancients continued their ancestor's empire of peace in the galaxy, trying to carry on their ancestor's mission. But the darkness became to much for them & they were at constant war, about 50,000 years ago the demon races appeared here throughout the galaxy, causing the ancients a lot of problems, but as they lost ground they continued holding Earth as their last hope & built the city of Atlantis, to rule from, but the demons were so powerful they eventually overthrew the empire plunging the galaxy into chaos & panic.  
  
"Three leaders of the crumbling empire, Toa, Shi & Rna banded together with those remaining ancients, re-forming the 'Order of Light' with their rangers. The rangers lead by Toa, Shi & Rna fought against the darkness, & were able to banish the demon over lords & most of their minions 10,000 years ago. But it cost them dearly, Toa, Shi & Rna died & had their essences locked into the 'Sword of Fire', the 'Staff of Truth', & the 'Orb of Light', but also the human race was virtually dying & every indication of their society was gone & was eventually forgotten as myths & legends. From their the human race eventually evolved into what stands today."  
  
"Ok I think all I can say is wow." Amy replied & the others nodded. "Ok, thank you for the history lesson is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
"No the rest you will have to find out on your own." Metatron replied. "Anyway I believe it is time you were all going."  
  
Retrieving a jewel bag from the table in front of him & passed it over.  
  
"In there is equilivnant of $500,000 worth of jewels, which you should be able to exchange quiet easily in jewel brokers anywhere on Earth." Metatron replied. "You should be receiving help from others, for every other of your needs by the end of your first assignment, now I need to send the three of you back, 10 years into your past, 1st January 1989 to be precise."  
  
& the three of them disappeared & a woman appeared beside Metatron.  
  
"I just hope they survive & succeed after all so much is depending on them." Metatron commented to the woman then listening for a second. "Yes I do believe they have what it takes, but they are all so young & this such a great responsibility." 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I.  
  
12th January 1999, City Hall, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Standing outside cloaked in a darkness spell stood, Amy Madison, Alexandra Migosa, & Rana Riker, stood watching as everyone left really confused with what had happened & why were they trying to burn girls at the stake. For the last ten years the three of them, had been around the world fighting evil, making friends & gathering an army, & now they were returning to Amy's home to deal with the evil in Sunnydale.  
  
Through their travels they had made contact with the Watcher's Council, discovering there is currently a war being fought inside the Council, one side wanting to support the slayer & bring in help from other agencies. The other side though was the mystery, they were totally against bringing others in, & were working together for someone or something else, & this included experimentation on slayers, & sacrifices.  
  
The shared opinion of the other side along with Amy, Alex & Rana was that they were planning something extremely dark, & that it would not at all benefit the world, & would probably involve the demon Morsedore in some form. Morsedore for the moment was a spirit trapped in a urn, that had been taken off planet by the ancients, but through manipulations the Council's group & several of their American allies they used the Stargate system to bring it back into their masters possession. Morsedore was a spirit that need a human host, but was the second in command in hell, & was the one that could control everything for it's master. & it's release & gaining a new body could not be allowed.  
  
Before Amy & the others could bring the Scoobies into their growing group, they needed to know where Giles as Buffy's Watcher, loyalties lied, whether with them & humanity or with Morsedore. So Amy it had been decided, was going back to high school using age reversal spell, to make her look like she did when she left Sunnydale.  
  
"So what is your first move Amy?" Alex asked.  
  
"Get resettled back in with the family, & then infiltrate the Scoobies in the morning." Amy answered & the other two nodded. "I have the basic equipment, satellite phone, Socom pistol, my PDA, twin broad swords, & silver dagger with harness."  
  
"Good." Rana replied. "You don't have to do this Amy, you know that we are all equals here in this Trinity, we can find the information another way you know that."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I am the only one who knows each of the Scoobies personally." Amy replied. "I grew up with Willow & Xander they know me, I have to know whether they are willing involved, or is it something or someone controlling them?"  
  
"Agreed, what do you want us to do?" Alex asked her friend.  
  
"We know there is another power in Sunnydale." Amy answered seriously & the others nodded. "We need to know who is behind that, what they are planning & what we can do to stop that, & who ever is in league with them."  
  
"Agreed." Alex & Rana said in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Rupert Giles's Apartmen,, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Rupert Giles entered his apartment dropping his briefcase, onto his desk & then sitting down at his kitchen table, slipping off his jacket & unhooking a hand held crossbow from his shoulder rig. This evening hadn't exactly been a normal night, he had been knocked unconscious, & Buffy, Willow & Amy Madison, had almost been burnt at the stake, he had managed to rescue Buffy & Willow, but Amy was missing apparently having disappeared in a bright white light.  
  
Hearing a knock at his front door, he picked up he miniature crossbow slipping it back into his holster, & picked up a large crossbow for power, he opened the front door finding Quentin Travers standing there.  
  
"Ah Mr Travers." Rupert said stepping aside allowing him in. "What do I owe for the pleasure of a visit from a member of Council sir?"  
  
"I am here to assess how having two slayers working together, & to assess how you have integrated civilians into this war." Quentin answered seriously. "Is that going to be a problem Rupert?"  
  
"Of course not sir." Rupert Giles answered.  
  
"Good." Quentin replied entering carrying a suitcase. "I was hoping to stay in your spare bedroom for the moment Rupert, unless this will cause you a problem Rupert."  
  
"Of course no sir." Rupert replied.  
  
"Good, now how about a glass of this whisky." Quentin replied pulling a bottle of good malt whiskey from his bag.  
  
"I would love to as long as you are offering." Rupert replied smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Madison/Fury Residence, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
A black SUV pulled up just down the street, inside was Amy, Alex & Rana, Amy had with her a ruc-bag, along with her leather coat, the bag containing emergency supplies, equipment, & a few things she had picked up over the years, stuff she can't be without. Amy was preparing to go home to her father, step mother, & two half sisters, who she had always loved & had never blamed her father for his actions tonight.  
  
"You ready for this Amy?" Alex asked seriously.  
  
"Yes totally." Amy answered.  
  
"You know were the base is how to access it right?" Rana asked.  
  
"Of course I do I have been there." Amy answered.  
  
"Good." Alex answered. "Sorry if this seems over the top, but we are sending you into a deadly hot zone, without strict back-up for you on- site."  
  
"I know." Amy replied. "But I can call out to you, you know we are linked telepathically, using this we can always be in touch & I can call you when necessary."  
  
"We know & we will be ready if necessary." Alex & Rana replied.  
  
"Good." Amy stated, Amy climbed out of the car slipping her coat of her Socom pistol in her holster, & grabbing her bag. "I will call in the morning before I go to school."  
  
"See you later." Alex stated smiling.  
  
Amy shut the door smiling as the SUV pulled away, she then made her way down the road fishing her key ring from her pocket, which she fished out the front door key up. Opening the front door she silently listened, hearing three people in the lounge with one in the kitchen, she presumed the two sisters were in the lounge leaving her father & step mother to either be in the lounge as well or to be in kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys I am home." Amy called out.  
  
"Amy, where have you been?" Her father asked coming out from the kitchen.  
  
"I was out with Michael I told you this morning I was going out." Amy replied smiling. "Is there anything seriously wrong here or what?"  
  
"No, of course not." James replied smiling. "How is Michael?"  
  
"He's fine his usual you know." Amy replied & her dad nodded.  
  
"Sure I am sure Louise, along with Michelle & Sam would like to see you." James replied smiling.  
  
"Sure just let me drop this stuff off in my room." Amy replied seriously.  
  
"Sure." James replied seriously.  
  
Amy made her way up the stairs turning right, following along the corridor to her bedroom dumping her bag on her bed, then slipping off her coat along with her shoulder holster, & sliding them under her bed securely. She then straightened out her bed & made her way downstairs, entering the lounge finding her family all sitting there watching ER.  
  
"Hey guys things ok with you?" Amy asked sitting down by the sofa.  
  
"Sure you have a good night out?" Louise asked.  
  
"Yeah you know how things are with Michael." Amy answered.  
  
* * *  
  
25 Cliff Mountain Road, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Alex & Rana pulled their SUV, passing through the mansion's security gates, the mansion itself was an actual holographic image, to cover the storage of their car & more non-mobile equipment. Parking the SUV besides several other cars including a corvette & porche, Alex locked the SUV down & looking around that the image remained.  
  
"Door." Alex called telepathically.  
  
A glowing doorway appeared in front of them & they stepped through into their base of operations, a carrier ship they had discovered in the bleed between dimension that now orbited the Earth. Coming into the gate, they made their way to the conference room finding Andrea Parker & Richie Ryan two of their closest & most trust allies waiting for them.  
  
"Andrea Richie." Alex said smiling.  
  
"Hey how did things go with you & Amy?" Alex answered seriously.  
  
"Good she is in place at the moment." Rana replied.  
  
"What is the situation at the moment with Sunnydale?" Alex asked seriously.  
  
"The vampires are being controlled by Mr Trick." Richie answered. "We know he is controlling them for someone, heck someone controlled most of them before he arrived, but we can't find that person & we can't find who they work for yet."  
  
"Good, find Mr Trick." Alex answered seriously.  
  
"Will do." Richie answered in reply.  
  
"Good how are things with the rest of our contacts." Alex answered.  
  
"Grey & his people are in control in Toronto, & the true breeds are working with our people perfectly, including co-ordinating our people with their enforcers." Andrea replied & the others nodded. "Our friends in San Francisco, are watching a new set of sisters witches having just come active, our friends are watching them & keeping them covered."  
  
"Good." Alex answered.  
  
"The immortals are gathering." Richie replied. "Amanda is using her contacts to bring as many as she can in, without alerting others to what we really are doing here, it is going slowly I am also putting out feeler to a few immortals I know."  
  
"Good." Rana replied. "Anything else to report?"  
  
"No nothing else for now." Richie replied.  
  
"Good, that is us over for the night." Alex replied. "Call it a night then."  
  
* * *  
  
Mayor's Office, City Hall, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
The mayor's staff left his office, preparing to clear up the mess downstairs, the staff left & his secretary shut the door, & the mayor turned to his office window.  
  
"You can come out now Mr Trick." The mayor stated. "This had better be important for you to come here now, especially when I have staff in my office, who do not know of our connection. So why are you here now?"  
  
"We may have a problem with new players in town." Mr Trick replied.  
  
"What sort of problem." The mayor asked seriously.  
  
"They are looking into who controls the vampires & demons." Mr Trick replied. "They may now of my connection, but they are also looking into who, controlled them before I arrived in town sir, it looks like they now someone has been in moderate control for sometime."  
  
"Well all ties were tied up when you took control." The mayor answered. "What do we know about the new players in town?"  
  
"Between 2 & 5 players." Mr Trick replied. "Who they are in totally unknown at the moment, I have our people looking into it at the moment, once I know I will be touch with you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No not for the moment." The mayor replied seriously.  
  
"Good," Mr Trick said leaving the office.  
  
"I want him watched & want to know who the new players are." The mayor said turning to the shadows besides his window. "I need you to find everything out, & watch those who could possibly betray us here in the office. I want & need to know, who & what is going on here?"  
  
"Yes sir." Came a reply from the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
13th January 1999, Courtyard, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Amy made her way into the courtyard, seeing Buffy, Willow, Oz & Xander sitting gathered by the water fountain, smiling while adjusting her bag on her shoulder, checking for anything out of place. Amy made her way over to the fountain, sneaking up to Willow tapping her on the shoulder, & Willow turned around looking shocked to see Amy there.  
  
"Amy how where have you been?" Willow asked shocked. "What happened to you last night, where did that light take you what caused the light?"  
  
"Random magic spells." Amy answered seriously. "I was muttering every spell I could think to help, I ended up being transported several miles out of Sunnydale, & had to walk all the way back. By the time I got back, everything was over & you all were gone, all I knew that no one was burnt, but I have no idea how it happened. Or what was responsible for the whole thing?"  
  
"Ok." Buffy replied smiling. "The children that everyone was following, was in fact a demon that has done this several times in the post, & is what the fairy tale Hansel & Gretel is based on."  
  
"So what everyone was being controlled by a demon?" Amy asked pretending in shock. "Wow, this is a majorly big why was it done was it random or something?"  
  
"Random as far as we know." Buffy replied seriously.  
  
"Good." Amy replied & Buffy nodded. "After the incident last night, it has shown me that I can't just sit back & do nothing, the world is in constant danger & that danger threatens my family. I want to help you `in fighting this war, if you need it I am offering my assistance here, to aid you in research & with my knowledge of magic."  
  
"Ok, if you are sure." Buffy answered seriously.  
  
"Yeah I spent all last night while walking back, when I arrived home last night, thinking about this & I need to know for myself that I did everything I can to stop this." Amy answered. "I know you won't trust me straight away here, so I am willing to bring all my mother's books & equipment that I have found to give you guys."  
  
"That is awful generous of you." Buffy replied seriously.  
  
"Just trying to earn your trust here, I haven't always been on the right side with you." Amy replied. "The magic love spell, last valentine's day wasn't exactly the best I could do, it wasn't exactly black magic but neither was it white either, combined with one or two others, I need to earn myself the trust I want."  
  
"Understandable." Buffy replied smiling. "We were about to just go in & check with Giles. You want to come with or what?"  
  
"Sure why now." Amy replied smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Conference Centre, Carrier Ship, Dimensional Bleed, Earth's Orbit.  
  
Alex & Rana sat in the conference centre, using Acena networked computer via satellite, to communicate with certain agency, spread around the world they as a group were allied with. Dialling up their contact with Bureau 13, the American agency assigned to investigate & prevent paranormal threats to the United States of America.  
  
The video conference dialled up & Dimitri appeared on-screen.  
  
"Dimitri, this Alex & Rana." Alex stated.  
  
"Hello Alex, how can we help you?" Dimitri said seriously.  
  
"Just wanted to check in with yourselves." Alex replied. "We are settled in at Sunnydale, using the ancients old base bunker here, as our base of operations."  
  
"Good, I am putting you through to the director." Dimitri replied.  
  
Second later Horace Gordon appeared on-screen.  
  
"Alex Rana everything ok with you & your people?" Horace asked.  
  
"No we are fine for the moment." Alex replied seriously.  
  
"We just planned on checking in, & checking there is nothing else for you to do here." Rana answered. "We are settled in Sunnydale, & Amy has infiltrated the group here we hope to know where their loyalties lie. We hope to find those who will battle with us, & remove those who would battle against us, any information concerning rogue watcher activities."  
  
"New watcher associate has arrived in America." Gordon replied. "One Quentin Travers arrived yesterday in LA by plane, we have no record of any accommodation, we are checking into the gentlemen's past."  
  
"Thanks, we will be in touch once we learn something." Alex said signing off the communication with Bureau 13, then dialling up their connection to MI6. "Moneypenny, we wish to speak with M."  
  
"Of course Alex." Moneypenny replied seriously.  
  
Moments later M director of the British secret service appeared on screen.  
  
"Alex Rana, what can I do for you?" M asked.  
  
"Information concerning a watcher." Alex answered. "We need to know which faction he serves."  
  
"Quentin Travers." M replied & Alex nodded. "Yes we are monitoring Watcher activities, he is a relatively unknown our information says, he is so far undeclared with which faction he does support. But the Lady claims she never sent him, she knows nothing of his activities here in Sunnydale. So we are unsure of his activities so be careful my friends."  
  
"We will be M." Alex said signing off the communication.  
  
"What is our next move?" Rana asked.  
  
"Send a message over the PDA warning her of Travers." Alex replied. 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II.  
  
Library, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Buffy & Willow made their way into the library, at the end of their first class, trying to find out whether Giles had turned up yet, as he wasn't there first thing this morning. Finding a strange gentlemen sitting at the library table, reading through Giles's watcher diary.  
  
"Excuse me who are you?" Buffy asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ah Miss Summers & I presume this is Miss Rosenberg." He stated & Buffy nodded. "My name is Quentin Travers, I am representive from the Watcher's Council I was sent to observe, the interactions between two active slayers, & a group of civilians."  
  
"Where is Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
"He had a meeting with Principal Snyder this morning, & he should be returning any moment now." Quentin replied spotting Giles, coming through the library door. "Ah here is Giles now."  
  
"Buffy Willow can I help you?" Giles asked as they turned around.  
  
"We just want to check you were ok." Buffy replied seriously. "We arrived this morning first thing, finding you weren't here & we just wanted to check you were ok that's all."  
  
"Mr Travers arrived here last night, we spent the night talking about times in London, he was my mentor within the council after I returned after my 'Ripper' stage." Giles replied. "& before you ask, I have checked with the Council this morning that he is still with the Council & his mission here is official."  
  
"Ok if there is nothing else." Buffy asked & neither gentlemen nodded. "Then we had better get going or we will be late for classes, you want us to come by this afternoon, Amy says she is interested in joining our little group & helping with our battle."  
  
"Well all help is appreciated." Giles answered.  
  
"She also offered all the magical equipment, she had found of her mothers since she disappeared." Willow answered seriously.  
  
"Ok that could be useful." Giles answered as the two girls left. "So what do you think?"  
  
"She be useful in the grand scheme of things." Quentin replied. "This Amy who is she?"  
  
"Amy Elizabeth Madison, classmate of Buffy, Willow & Xander." Giles replied. "Her mother was the witch I reported in the 'Cheerleader Report', it seems Amy has inherited her mother's abilities, I thought it best that we monitor her growing magic."  
  
"Sensible enough we need to know what their abilities are." Quentin answered seriously. "Both her & Miss Rosenberg, we need to monitor their magics, so we control what they know & use."  
  
"Agreed." Giles replied. "I think the most powerful magic either has used, is when Willow ensouled Angelus again last Summer."  
  
"Yes well that wasn't the best he should have been killed." Quentin replied.  
  
"Yes would have been best, but he was threatening to ending the world, & Buffy wasn't capable of killing the one she used to love." Giles replied. "it wasn't our best move, but we thought it would have been our best move."  
  
"We & it killed a loyal slayer." Quentin replied. "Things round here are going to have to change."  
  
* * *  
  
Horace Gordon's Office, Bureau 13 Headquarters, Location Unknown.  
  
Horace sat behind his desk having spent the last couple of hours, reviewing the report from his teams activities, trying decide which would be best to send to Sunnydale to aid Alex & the others. Having learned that Alex, Rana & Amy with their friends, were basing their operation on top of America's & the world only active hellmouth, it maybe calm for now but they will need help eventually & he would rather have a team on standby.  
  
His best option was one of his new team, Team Abstract his infiltration/intelligence gathering unit, but they had only been out of the academy for a year, & he would rather send in a more experienced team. But he knew there was no other choice for the moment, maybe sometime in the future that would change but for now they were his best option.  
  
"Dimitri, can you come in here please." Horace called out.  
  
"What can I do for you Horace?" Dimitri asked entering the office.  
  
"I need you to summon Team Abstract I need to speak with them." Horace replied. "I need them to use their skills in Sunnydale, I believe they can aid Alex & her people, on their war against hell's deziens on top of the hellmouth."  
  
"Agreed." Dimitri said leaving the office, using the office's intercom. "Team Abstract please report to Command, I repeat Team Abstract please report to command."  
  
Minutes later Team Abstract enter command, their leader Lara Stabbings their team ninja, Cloe James & Ryan Mack the team's mages, Lucas Raven the team computer expert, Marcie Ross the team infiltration expert.  
  
"You wanted to see us." Lara answered.  
  
"Horace does." Dimitri replied pointing to Gordon's office.  
  
"Sure thanks Dimitri." Lara answered, as the team made their way into Gordon's office. "You wanted to see us sir?"  
  
"Yes I want to send your team on a mission." Horace said passing a set mission files to Lara who handed them out among the team. "The mission is too Sunnydale, I have agents in that town who are need of your support, they don't have the training you do."  
  
"Ok." Ryan answered. "What is our job then?"  
  
"Aid the agents in Sunnydale in gaining information, on those who control the darkness within that town, also the loyalties of the slayer's watcher & her allies." Horace replied & the team nodded. "When can you leave?"  
  
"We will need a day to set new ID & a base of operations." Lucas replied.  
  
"The Bureau has a safe house you can use for your base." Horace replied. "You will need to place agents within the town's city hall, & within the local high school, which is where the slayer runs her operation from & the library is built directly over the hellmouth."  
  
"Understood." Ryan replied.  
  
"Anything else we should know?" Lara asked.  
  
"The agents I have in town, suspect that it's demon population has always been in control for an unknown amount of time." Horace answered. "You need to know who control the demons & vampire & why, & what their eventual plan is for the future & what threat they represent to the rest of world populous."  
  
"We will do what we can." Lara answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Cafeteria, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Amy entered just coming come out of algebra, & she was looking for Buffy & the others, they had agreed to met for lunch as they had different lessons, they seemed to want her to join them. When they had gone to the library this morning, they had found Giles wasn't there yet, so they were unsure what was going on.  
  
Amy spotted Willow & Oz sitting together, after collecting her lunch she made her way over, finding Xander had joined them so far with Buffy back in the queue with Cordelia Chase.  
  
"Hey guys mind I join you?" Amy asked indicating to a spare seat.  
  
"Course not." Willow replied indicating to the open seat.  
  
"Thanks." Amy replied taking the open seat. "So any luck with Giles turning up?"  
  
"Yeah he was there during first break, apparently a representive from the council arrived last night, & he was meeting with him first thing this morning." Xander replied. "But he was glad to here that you survived last night, & welcomes your help in the future & would be grateful for any information you can supply."  
  
"Good I will bring them back sometime, but I could do with some help bring the stuff here, some of the stuff is too big to bring back by hand." Amy replied & Oz nodded.  
  
"I help you with that, using my van." Oz offered.  
  
"Thanks that would make it easier." Amy replied as Buffy came over sitting down. "Hey Buffy how are things with you, classes ok this morning?"  
  
"Yeah but the troll, is keeping such a tight leash on me, it is getting difficult to do anything without him or his favourites breathing down my neck." Buffy replied sipping her soda. "So how are things with you Amy, still wanting to join us in the fighting?"  
  
"Of course." Amy replied smiling. "Oz just offered his van to help bring my mum's stuff to Giles, though I am not how much this will be any good to you, most of it is for defence."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement. "Anything is better than nothing." Buffy replied seriously.  
  
"Well anything that can help, that is all I can offer." Amy stated.  
  
"Giles said to come by after school & he will go with you, to collect your mother's gear." Buffy stated & Amy nodded. "Good, so what is our next move?"  
  
"So what you doing with them?" Cordelia asked as she passed them directing her question to Amy.  
  
"Can't keep my head buried in the clouds unlike some people." Amy answered seriously.  
  
"What you talking about?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
* * *  
  
Conference Centre, Carrier Ship, Dimensional Bleed, Earth's Orbit.  
  
Alex & Rana sat processing through the day's report, on all of the demon activity reports that Richie & Andrea, had been able to gather between themselves.  
  
"So the vampire Mr Trick is in control of vampire & demon populations." Alex answered & Rana nodded. "But all we know is that, he isn't the one in over all control, but that he works for someone & no one knows who it is, but this person or demon has been in control since this town was founded a hundred & fifty years ago."  
  
"So we need to find who is controlling Mr Trick." Rana answered.  
  
"How then?" Alex asked.  
  
"We need to either capture him or get someone to spy on him." Rana answered seriously. "I just wish I knew which way we should go, I haven't seen a vision recently not since, we have arrived here in Sunnydale."  
  
"Possibly something else." Alex answered smiling.  
  
"Do we have any contacts for spying & following Trick?" Rana asked.  
  
"No I think our best bet would be to capture him, or one of his most trusted lieutenants." Alex answered & Rana nodded, Richie & Andrea entered dressed in sweats. "How is your skills with the sword coming Andrea?"  
  
"She should be able to defend herself against most immortal now." Richie replied holding his broadsword downwards. "We need to running security training, team operations against vampires, we are here to hunt vampires we need to begin if we intend to clean out this town."  
  
"Agreed." Alex answered. "We can run simulations hunts before tonight."  
  
"Will do." Richie said heading towards the simulation room.  
  
* * *  
  
Library, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
As Amy, Buffy & Willow made their way to the library, after the end of their last class, but as they were going to enter the mall.  
  
"Summers, Madison, Rosenberg, where are you going." Snyder demanded.  
  
"To the library to study." Amy replied turning to Snyder. "What is your problem?"  
  
"What are you doing with these freak Madison?" Snyder asked. "I thought more of you too hang around with these losers, what are you thinking Miss Madison, you are so much better than this."  
  
"None of your skanky business." Amy said pushing past Snyder towards the library.  
  
"How dare you do this?" Snyder snapped.  
  
"No how dare you treat the students like dirt." Amy replied. "I can't believe anyone made you high school principal, whoever did obviously doesn't know what they are doing or not caring for the students here."  
  
"Yes well you will learn to respect me." Snyder said storming off.  
  
"Respect a troll like you." Amy remarked bursting into laughter entering the library,  
  
Buffy & Willow followed leaving a shocked open mouth Snyder.  
  
"Wow Amy, what got into you?" Buffy asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah standing upto Snyder no one does that." Willow answered.  
  
"Time for changes around here." Amy answered seriously making her way to the library table seeing Giles & Quentin sitting there. "Hello Mr Giles, this must be Mr Quentin Travers the representive from the Watcher's Council correct sir?"  
  
"Yes I am & you would be?" Quentin asked.  
  
"Miss Amy Madison." Amy said introducing herself.  
  
"Good it is nice to meet the 'infamous' Scooby gang." Quentin replied.  
  
"Well you are missing one." Xander said stepping in through the library door.  
  
"Ah yes Mr Harris I was wondering where you were." Quentin replied.  
  
"& you would be." Xander asked.  
  
"Quentin Travers from the Council." Quentin replied. "Now where is Mr Osbourne?"  
  
"He had a meeting with his band after school." Willow replied. "Said he would be here within an hour or two, to help with bring the Amy's mum stuff here, or to your apartment Giles."  
  
"Better be my apartment until I see what you have." Giles replied & Travers nodded. "There maybe some stuff that is too dangerous, to leave anywhere here in the library."  
  
"Sensible enough." Willow replied seriously.  
  
"Ok, what is our next move then?" Buffy asked seriously.  
  
"I suggest a joint patrol with Miss Turner & yourself this evening." Quentin replied & Buffy nodded hesitantly. "Rupert has already contacted Faith & she will meet us, here at sunset this evening, where would be best for us to meet."  
  
"Of course sir." Buffy replied seriously.  
  
* * *  
  
Cresthaven Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
A black SUV pulled up outside the cemetery gate, & out climbed Alex, Rana, Richie, & Andrea, dressed in an extremely dark green which almost looked like black body armour, armed with duel Socom pistols & M16 automatic rifle. Individually they were carrying their favoured individual weapons, Richie with his modified broadsword, Alexandra with her chakram & broadsword, Rana with her duel washiki, & Andrea with her sabre & desert eagle. With Richie & Andrea holding pump shotguns with dragon breath shells, & Alex & Rana holding Horton Double Crossbow.  
  
Entering the cemetery the four split up with Richie & Alex going together, with Rana & Andrea going together, down each side of the cemetery to cover any vampire with ear in mike comm systems.  
  
Alex & Richie made their way down their side, both holding their M16 assault rifles in hands, along with infra red scopes & laser sighting, sweeping through the graveyard. Around about the middle of the graveyard, they found an altar with several teenager girls drained of their blood, with several symbols inscribed onto their bodies.  
  
"Oh shit." Alex replied turning away from the bodies, touching her ear mike tapping open an active line, & activating a fibre optic camera. "Rana lock on to our location & bring Andrea, we have a problem, Acena record the symbols I see, & try & trace them to their origins."  
  
"Yes sir." Acena answered signalling.  
  
"We are on our way." Rana replied.  
  
"Richie you had better call Amy, make sure Buffy & co see this." Alex stated. 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III.  
  
Mahaven Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Willow, Amy, Oz, & Xander, along with Quentin & Giles, were making their way through the cemetery looking for vampires, Willow & the other were there supporting their friends. Giles & Quentin, were there to watch how Buffy & Faith interact & work with each other, & with the others when out on patrol.  
  
As Buffy & Faith dust a pair of vampires, Amy's satellite phone rung on a quite buzzing, pulling the phone out from her pocket & turning away from the others.  
  
"Yeah." Amy answered.  
  
"Amy we have a situation at Cresthaven." Richie answered. "It is something you have to see, bring the others too this is something we can't avoid them finding out about, their maybe more & we will need to what is going on."  
  
"Thanks." Amy said hanging the phone up slipping back into her pocket & turning back to the others. "That was Michael, he was on his way through Cresthaven, where he found apparently founding something we should see."  
  
"What is the quickest way to Cresthaven?" Quentin asked seriously.  
  
"It is the other side of town." Faith answered seriously.  
  
"We can use my van." Oz volunteered.  
  
* * *  
  
The Mayor's Office, City Hall, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Mr Trick entered the office, finding the Mayor sitting starring out of the window, making his way to the mayor's desk & waiting for the mayor to speak.  
  
"Yes Mr Trick what can I do for you?" The mayor asked.  
  
"We may been having problems." Mr Trick said passing a folder of photos from the alter in the Cresthaven cemetery. "There have been three teenage girls sacrificed in Cresthaven cemetery, their entire blood has been drained & several symbols drawn into their skin."  
  
"Let me have a look." The mayor said reading through the file. "So he has returned has he."  
  
"Who sir?" Trick asked seriously.  
  
"An old demons acquaintance of mine." The mayor said facing Trick. "He means trouble for my future plans, the demon used to be a dark human sorcessor, who succeeded in gaining an abnormal amount of power, but needs to sacrifice a dozen virgins every 10 years to keep that power."  
  
"What is his modus operandi?" Trick asked. "How do we stop him?"  
  
"Three sacrifices every night of a moon, finishing at the full moon next week." The mayor answered.  
  
"Where does he live?" Trick asked.  
  
"He doesn't normally live within our realm anymore." The mayor answered. "He only comes here to make the sacrifices through an opening in the hellmouth."  
  
"What does he look like?" Trick asked.  
  
"Here is a photo." The mayor replied pulling a photo from his desk draw. "He was my son."  
  
"Oh." Trick replied not sure what to say. "What do you want me to do to him?"  
  
"Bring him here." The mayor replied seriously. "I may be able to convince him to aid us."  
  
"Yes sir." Trick replied leaving the office.  
  
"Find my brother." The mayor said turning to the shadow again & a shadow being stepped out. "His plans may endanger my future, I need to know whether he can be trust, I also need to know whether Trick is still loyal to me."  
  
"Of course sir." The being answered.  
  
"Good Shakaq." The mayor replied as the being disappeared & he turned to the window. "I just hope that you my son out there, are willing to work with me I don't want to kill you, but if you interfere in my plans my future, I will remove you as a thorn from my side."  
  
The mayor turned the lights out.  
  
* * *  
  
14th January 1999. Conference Centre, Carrier Ship, Dimensional Bleed, Earth's Orbit.  
  
Alex, Rana, Richie & Andrea, sat around the conference table, Amy having arrived minutes earlier, for a conference between them concerning the blood sacrifices. Acena had searched through all the supernatural databases, checking the symbols against everything it had, finding the symbols matching a power gaining ceremony.  
  
"So we have a power gaining ceremony, for a black demon sorcessor here." Alex answered seriously. "We need to know what are allies know agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." Amy, Rana, Richie & Andrea stated.  
  
"Good, Acena make contact with Horace." Alex stated.  
  
Minutes later Dimitri appeared on-screen.  
  
"Dimitri we have a situation a power gaining ceremony." Alex replied & Dimitri nodded. "We will have our computer send over the symbols, we were hoping you could search your databases, see if you can match the symbols to any of your known demon sorcessor, or any of your known perps."  
  
"Of course." Dimitri replied.  
  
"Thank you." Alex said signing off, dialling up SHIELD, with Colonel Nick Fury appearing onscreen. "Hello Nick we were hoping you could aid us with a search through your supernatural database."  
  
"Of course what do you need?" Nick asked.  
  
"Our computer will send you a symbol." Rana replied & Nick nodded. "We know it is part of a power summoning spell, we need to know if any of your agents have encountered it before, & if they can match it to a perp before."  
  
"Of course we will do what we can." Nick replied.  
  
"Thank you Nick." Rana said signing off the communication.  
  
"Ok that is Bureau 13 & SHIELD, is there anyone else?" Alex asked.  
  
"Possibly yes." Richie replied, thinking about some friends. "I got a San Francisco number for you, it belongs to a supernatural group based there."  
  
"Try it." Alex answered.  
  
"Acena dial Legacy House San Francisco." Richie replied.  
  
"This is the Luna Foundation House can I help you?" Nick Boyle's voice answered.  
  
"Nick this is Richie, can you connect us to the conference centre." Richie answered.  
  
"Sure Richie." Nick answered. "It'll take 5 minutes to fully connect."  
  
"Sure." Richie answered.  
  
In the meantime they transmitted the symbols to SHIELD & Bureau 13, moments later the San Francisco Legacy House appeared on-screen.  
  
"Good Richard who are your friends?" Derek Rayne asked.  
  
"Derek please meet Alex, Rana & Amy Chaser, & Andrea Parker." Richie said indicating to group. "Please meet Derek Rayne, Nick Boyle, Dr Rachel Corrigan, & Alexandra Moreau, the members of San Francisco's Legacy House."  
  
"Morning." Alex replied looking to Richie who nodded. "We discovered three teenage girls drained of all their blood, with ritualistic symbols carved into them. We know the symbols were part of power summoning spell, but we need to know what the magic was, & if you can any idea who was summoning the magic. If we send the symbols to you, can you check your sources for any information."  
  
"Agreed." Derek said signing off.  
  
* * *  
  
Summer Residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Buffy entered the kitchen, to find her mum & sister already there eating breakfast, smiling she poured herself a bowl of cereal with milk, sitting down besides her sister.  
  
"Morning guys you ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes thank you." Joyce replied sipping her coffee. "How was patrol?"  
  
"Not to good, look there is something going down." Buffy replied.  
  
"What now?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"Sacrificing teenage virgins." Buffy replied seriously.  
  
"That's disgusting." Dawn answered.  
  
"Yeah I know." Buffy replied. "But we need to deal with it."  
  
"How was Faith last night?" Joyce asked seriously.  
  
"She was her usual self." Buffy replied, finishing her cereal & leaving the table, picking up her school bag. "You giving me a lift to school, or do I have to walk?"  
  
* * *  
  
Watcher's Council Safe House, Mill Road, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Quentin entered the house finding the other three watchers that had come with, James MacDougal, Liam Woods, & Alex Ryan sitting enjoying their breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Mr Travers." James said standing from the table.  
  
"Hello James." Quentin said sitting at the table. "How are our plans progressing?"  
  
"Good, Zackary Kralik is still secured." Alex stated.  
  
"Good I will start preparing the slayer for her Cruciamentum." Quentin answered. "How about the other plan, I didn't think leaving the bodies on display was part of the plan, they shouldn't have been discovered on that alter. If their bodies had been anywhere else, & those symbols had been covered we could have said it was vampire, but now the slayer's people are looking into it."  
  
"Yes well we were going too, but we caught off guard by a group armed with automatic weapons sweeping through the graveyard." Liam replied. "We had just finished draining their blood, & draining off their magical energies, when armed warriors barged in & we only just made our way."  
  
"Any idea who?" Quentin asked.  
  
"They are appeared military in appearance." Liam answered seriously.  
  
"New players then." Quentin stated & Liam nodded.  
  
"Yes but who are they?" Alex asked. "& how did they get the word to your people?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Quentin asked seriously.  
  
"Within minutes of the players arriving on the scene they left." Liam answered seriously. "Then you, Rupert Giles & the slayers, plus civilians arrived at the cemetery, going straight to the altar. So what happened then?"  
  
"We got a call saying someone had found it." Quentin answered.  
  
"Who got the phone call?" Alex asked.  
  
"A witch named Amy Madison." Quentin replied.  
  
"Who is she?" Liam asked.  
  
"A new member of the Scoobies." Quentin replied. "She joined them yesterday before I met them, what are you suggesting that she maybe a spy."  
  
"Possible." Liam answered. "We need her watched." 


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV.  
  
Bureau 13 Safe House, the Outskirts, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Team Abstract teleported into the house's office, carrying arm loads of bags & equipment, for their current operations in Sunnydale.  
  
"Team take the equipment, & place it into position we will be conferencing in one hour, be prepared to discuss all status of our operation here in Sunnydale." Lara commanded & her team started moving the equipment out, as she sat down at the computer terminal, accessing Bureau 13 communication grid. "Access Bureau 13 main office, either Dimitri or Horace Gordon, team leader Lara Standing, Team Abstract."  
  
"Ah Lara, I presume you have arrived ok?" Dimitri asked appearing on- screen.  
  
"Yep we are setting up now." Lara replied. "Do we have anything more on the killings last night?"  
  
Horace having briefed the team first thing this morning, after receiving the call from his people in Sunnydale.  
  
"All we know that it was a power summoning with a twist." Dimitri replied. "The powers weren't summoned from elsewhere, but from within the girls themselves, all three girls had major potentials for the use of magic, not powerful for our radars, but still powerful."  
  
"Damn that isn't good news." Lara replied & Dimitri nodded. "Have you informed your assets in town yet?"  
  
"No not yet." Dimitri replied. "Gordon wants one of you to make contact, inform them that he sent you there to aid them, & pass on all the information we gave you."  
  
"Agreed." Lara said as she signed off but she wasn't happy exactly.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr Trick's Office, Underneath Sunnydale City Hall, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Mr Trick sat behind his desk awaiting a report from his lieutenant, concerning the attacks of the three teenage girls, he awaiting information concerning the supposed attacker. His boss the mayor of Sunnydale, suspected that it was his son responsible for these attacks, a supposed demon sorcessor, needing to drain virgin's girls blood to maintain his power. Trick wasn't sure what was happening, but he suspected through the information, his people had so far gathered that it wasn't the mayor son but it had yet been to determined who though was doing it.  
  
"Sir may I come in?" asked Tirie Mr Trick's lieutenant.  
  
"Of course Tirie." Trick said looking up from his reports. "What have you for me?"  
  
"The three girls had magical potential within them." Tirie replied seriously.  
  
"So their draining wasn't just blood then." Trick replied & Tirie nodded.  
  
"No master." Tirie answered.  
  
"Well the master will need to know this." Trick replied & Tirie nodded leaving.  
  
Mr Trick stood from his desk & made his way out of the office, & up through the passages into City Hall, arriving at the side entrance to the Mayor's office, the darkened passage preventing the sun effecting him. Nodding to the mayor's demon assistant Nordica.  
  
"Ah Mr Trick how can I help you?" Nordica asked seriously.  
  
"Yes I wish to speak with the mayor." Mr Trick answered. "Concerning the killings last night."  
  
"Of course sir." Nordica answered. "If you just bear with me I will contact the mayor immediately."  
  
"Of course." Mr Trick replied taking the seat beside the desk.  
  
Nordica knocked on the office door, entering minutes later, exiting a few minutes later leaving the door open.  
  
"You may go in now sir." Nordica answered.  
  
"Thank you." Trick replied entering the office & staying the shadows, away from the sun. "Sir I have just received a report from my people sir, the three virgins killed last night had magical abilities & that was drained off as well as their blood."  
  
"So it may not be my son doing this then." The mayor replied & Trick nodded in agreement. "Well that will certainly make things interesting Mr Trick, I need to know who is behind this & what their plans are for the future, & if it will effect my ascension."  
  
"Of course sir." Mr Trick replied. "The Watcher's Council has several representatives here, including one Quentin Travers sir who is rumoured to be linked with the Morsedore movement, I would suggest having him watched. He may be linked to these killings sir."  
  
"Agreed." The mayor replied seriously.  
  
"Then goodbye sir." Mr Trick said nodding & leaving.  
  
"Shakaq, what do you think?" The mayor asked.  
  
"He is being honest." Shakaq said coming from the shadow near the door. "& his suggestion does make sense sir, if Mr Travers is involved with Morsedore's people, it is quite possible him & his people are responsible, for the deaths."  
  
* * *  
  
Courtyard, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Amy sat down by the water fountain, slipping her bag off her shoulder stretching her muscles in her shoulders, she had just finished her last classes of the day & was leaving for home soon. She would head home drop her bags off, then call for a pick-up & making her way to the base, see if they had any more information concerning last night's killings.  
  
The Scoobies would be busy researching any information, concerning the killings she hoped they may finding something, either the Scoobies or her people, hopefully preventing anymore killings. Smiling to herself she picked up her bag & made her way out of the school, & as she made her way home a black SUV pulled up & two people jumped out.  
  
"Miss Madison please hold we wish to speak with you." The woman called out, & Amy stopped turning around to face them. "If you please step inside the SUV, we can explain why we wish to speak with you."  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asked.  
  
"We were sent by Mr Gordon." The woman replied seriously.  
  
"Ah." Amy said nodding accompanying the two of them the SUV.  
  
Entering the SUV they sat together.  
  
"Amy I am Lara Standing & this is Ryan Mack." The lady said introducing themselves.  
  
"What is your connection to Bureau 13?" Amy asked.  
  
"We are charge of Team Abstract, Bureau 13 new infiltration & intelligence gathering team." Lara replied & Amy nodded. "Horace sent us here, to aid you in gathering information & intelligence, we are preparing agents to infiltrate the school & city hall. See if we can help you gather intelligence against those, who control the demons & vampires in this town, & what their agenda's are."  
  
"Sensible enough." Amy answered. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"What makes you think we aren't here just to introduce ourselves." Ryan asked seriously.  
  
"Instincts." Amy answered. "I also know the political agenda of Bureau 13, how you prefer to operate with civilians when involved in cases, Gordon would most probably have preferred to gain the intelligence. Then to pass it on to us himself, that way he knows what we know, & then use that to guess our actions & what our next moves will be."  
  
"Gordon is a good man." Ryan stated.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I agree Horace Gordon is a damn good man." Amy replied seriously. "While we know Bureau 13 has a political agenda, I now that this is the best policy for this war to be won, with the least amount of civilian causalities."  
  
"Anyway Gordon asked me to pass this file onto you." Lara answered passing a file. "It contains what the Bureau knows about the killings last night, which weren't because they were virgins or a means to gain blood, those were put there to cover what really happened. The draining of their magical energies, all three were blessed with magic."  
  
"Damn." Amy replied, passing over a business card. "Come to that address this evening, it looks like we need to hold a meeting to share information, be there just after sunset."  
  
"We'll be there." Ryan replied nodding as Amy left. "Well that went well considering."  
  
"Agreed." Lara answered nodding. "Marcie are you prepared for this?"  
  
"Ready as ever." Marcie Ross said appearing in the front of the SUV. "It will seem like old times being back at school, anyone in particular that needs watching from the slayer's people?"  
  
"They are all in your files." Lara replied. "But we do need to know more about the second slayer Ms Faith Spencer, & what the activities of Quentin Travers & his associates."  
  
"I will see what is happening." Marcie replied seriously.  
  
* * *  
  
The Library, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Buffy, Willow, & Xander sat at the library table, trying to research the killings they had found last night, but they were finding nothing at all relating to the symbols on the body. None of the books Giles had given them, mentioned the symbols at all & Giles was currently trying to find any other books that mentioned the symbols, while Quentin was talking with the Council for help.  
  
"Nothing here at all." Xander said slamming the book shut.  
  
"Same here too." Buffy said slamming her book shut. "Willow, can you get anything off the net?"  
  
"Haven't tried you think it would be sensible?" Willow asked & Buffy nodded. "Worth it is try I suppose, but Giles didn't think the symbol was recent enough to have featured anywhere on the net."  
  
"Well we ain't getting anywhere here, we need to try something else." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yeah though this computer isn't up to doing this type of work." Willow replied seriously. "Xander you need to come with me, I am going to need you to keep my mother occupied from, distracting me in any form of any kind. She has been watching me like a hawk since, the whole incident of burning me at the stake, I can't do anything at home without her watching over my shoulder."  
  
"I will do what I can." Xander answered as he left with Willow.  
  
Quentin came out of the office carrying a case.  
  
"Where have Ms Rosenberg & Mr Harris gone?" Quentin asked.  
  
"To find another way of tracing this symbol." Buffy answered as Quentin nodded placing crystals on the table. "What are those crystals for?"  
  
"New possible training method." Quentin answered placing a large crystal in front Buffy. "There is a crack in this one, I need you find it by starring into the crystal, please."  
  
"Why should I do?" Buffy asked starring into the crystal.  
  
"Just do it." Quentin replied as Buffy starred moments later a hypnotic stare came over Buffy's eyes. "Ms Summers are you ok?"  
  
Waving a hand across Buffy's eyes but getting no reaction.  
  
"Good." Quentin said taking a container out, & hydermic needle from the container, then swabbing Buffy's arm then injection the fluid into Buffy's arm. "Good now that takes care of that."  
  
He snapped his fingers in front Buffy face.  
  
"Good now go out & patrol." Quentin ordered & Buffy nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester, New York.  
  
Logan sat in his room reading the works of Shakespeare, when his mobile PDA rung, picking it up from the table beside him, he activated its video link system & Nick Fury appeared on-screen.  
  
"Hello Nick what do you want?" Logan asked.  
  
"Are you private?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes." Logan replied & Nick appeared in the room by the window dressed in his usual black suit matching his skin tone. "What do you want Fury?"  
  
"I am calling in the favour you owe me." Nick replied. "There is situation developing near LA, I would like you if you have a chance to look into it."  
  
"What is the situation?" Logan asked seriously.  
  
"We have a group of independents working, there fighting the demon & vampire populations against, especially as the town is located on a dimensional portal." Nick answered seriously. "The town is called 'Del Boca de Inferno', by the original Spanish settlers."  
  
"The Mouth of Hell, the hellmouth?" Logan asked & Nick nodded. "Damn who are these independents?"  
  
"These are their files." Nick said passing over the files.  
  
"I will do what I can." Logan answered & Nick nodded.  
  
"Thanks that is all I ask." Nick said disappearing.  
  
Logan made his way out of his room & along Charles Xavier's office, knocking on the office's door.  
  
"Come in Logan." Charles Xavier called out.  
  
Logan entered finding Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe & Kurt Wagner sitting there.  
  
"I can come back Chuck." Logan said going to leave.  
  
"No please come in Logan." Charles said indicating to the empty seat beside Scott. "What can we do for you Logan?"  
  
"I need a leave of absence from the school." Logan replied & Charles nodded.  
  
"Why?" Charles asked.  
  
"An old friend is calling in a favour I owe him." Logan replied. "He needs me to gather some intelligence on a town just outside of LA, pretty boring really but I owe this guy my life & this is an easy way to pay off a debt."  
  
"When would you leave?" Scott asked seriously.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Logan answered. 


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V.  
  
25 Cliff Mountain Road, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Team Abstract pulled their SUV up to the gates of the mansion, the gates opened & they drove upto the ruins of the mansion there, the team climbed out looking around trying to find what was happening.  
  
"Ok where are they?" Cloe James asked.  
  
"Who would live here?" Lucas asked.  
  
"We would." Alex said stepping out of the ruin accompanied by Rana, Amy, Andrea & Richie. "You would be the new Bureau 13 team, that Horace sent here right?"  
  
"Yes I am Lara Standing this Ryan Mack my second & Cloe James our team's resident mages." Lara said introducing herself. "& this is Lucas Raven our team's computer expert."  
  
"Hey I am Alex, that is Rana & Amy." Alex said introducing herself & those she called her sisters. "The other two are James Diablo (Richie's current identity) & Andrea Russell, both of whom are Rangers."  
  
"Ok so where is your base?" Lara asked seriously.  
  
"Follow us." Alex answered.  
  
"Door." Alex called out, producing the dimensional doorway to the carrier. "If you will follow us we will show you."  
  
Alex & the others stepped through the doorway, followed by the Team Abstract rather nervously, unsure what was happening.  
  
"Welcome to the Carrier ship." Alex said leading the way to the conference centre. "This ship is in orbit of the Earth, existing between dimensions, in what is called the dimensional bleed, meaning we can bring the ship out onto our Earth or into another dimension should we wish."  
  
"This is an amazing base." Lara said looking around. "Anyway to why we are here, we suspect the killings were perpetuated by the visiting members of the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Yes we suspected that as well." Alex replied.  
  
* * *  
  
15th January 1999. Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester, New York.  
  
Logan made his way down the stairs of the school, heading toward the entrance of the school, he secured the use of the School's jeep for his travelling purposes. Though he had arranged for a SHIELD pick-up for him just outside of the school, the pick-up could take the jeep as well, allowing the use of the jeep for him while in Sunnydale.  
  
Logan spotted Scott & Marie standing the entrance waiting, moving his shoulder bag so it rested more comfortably on his right shoulder, he made his way down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Hello Logan." Scott said nodding his head.  
  
"Cyke what is this a going away party?" Logan asked seriously.  
  
"I am here to see you off." Marie said tucking her white streak behind her ear & carefully hugging Logan being careful to not allow skin to skin contact. "Take care of yourself ok Logan?"  
  
"I will." Logan replied turning to Scott. "& you Cyke?"  
  
"I have found I have possible family near LA." Scott replied. "Professor Xavier has approved the use of a unijet, so when do you wish to leave?"  
  
"My trip is of a private nature." Logan replied & Scott nodded. "We will travel together if you want, but after that just stay out of my way, & we won't have a problem."  
  
"Fine whatever." Scott answered. "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Go prepare the jet I need to cancel my previous travelling arrangements." Logan answered & Scott nodded, & Scott left & Logan pulled his mobile dialling his SHIELD contact number. "This Wolverine I need to speak with Fury."  
  
"One moment sir." A SHIELD agent stated.  
  
"What do you want now Logan?" Fury asked.  
  
"I need not the use of the transport arranged." Logan answered. "I will also have company to LA, Summers may well have family in LA, & he is going looking for them."  
  
"You cannot expose our relationship." Fury stated seriously.  
  
"I know Fury & I will take steps not too." Logan replied. "Besides he may not come near Sunnydale at all, & I have stated that he should stay out of my way."  
  
"Good." Fury said ending the call.  
  
Logan shut down his mobile phone, then made his way to the X-Facilities secure entrance, taking the lift down to X-Men's hangar, finding the black bird & 2 unijets. Seeing Scott prepping the closest the jet, he made his way over dropping his bag besides Scott's.  
  
"Everything ok Cyke?" Logan asked.  
  
* * *  
  
The Library, Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Buffy & Amy entered the library discussing patrol last night, nothing unusual had been discovered at all, what worried Amy was that none of her people had discovered anything either. But the information they had received made it look like, there would be killings every night for the rest of the week, so Amy had the others searching all records for anything that could be linked to the killings.  
  
"So what you got planned for today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not much usual with lessons but apart from that, I have a computer science project I have to get finished by the end of tomorrow." Amy replied & Buffy nodded. "Did you guys have any luck researching those symbols last night?"  
  
"No nothing from our books." Buffy replied. "Willow was checking the net for anything last night."  
  
"Good idea." Amy replied, but she knew it wouldn't find anything.  
  
The others had had Acena searching the entire web for the symbol.  
  
"Why do you come here so early?" Amy asked.  
  
"Training." Buffy replied. "Travers wants to do some mental & physical with me."  
  
"Mind if I sit down & watch?" Amy asked seriously.  
  
"I am afraid I would mind." Quentin said stepping out of the office. "I believe having you here would distract Miss Summers, & this is an evaluation of Miss Summer's abilities as a slayer, the Council wish to know how her abilities have developed since her calling."  
  
"Of course I apologise." Amy said leaving the library.  
  
Allowing the door to close, & taking a micro transmitter & attaching it too the library window to record what was happening inside.  
  
She smiled to herself then made her way to the computer lab.  
  
* * *  
  
LA Airport, Los Angles, CA.  
  
Scott & Logan landed their unijet, parking it in a private hangar.  
  
"I will see you around Scott." Logan said grabbing his bag. "I have my phone ring me when you are done, if I am not ready I will make my own way back to Westchester."  
  
"Not a problem Logan." Scott said grabbing his own bag. "Take care Logan it wouldn't be the same if something happened too you at the school, & as for Marie I don't even want to go there you know."  
  
"Yeah I know & I will be." Logan said standing at the hangar's entrance, with a lit cigar in his mouth. "I hope you find the family you are looking for Scott, I know what it is like when you don't have any family to care for."  
  
"I hope so." Scott replied turning to pick up his bag turning back he found Logan already gone. "Damn I hate it when he does that."  
  
Scott secured the unijet left, cloaked it & left the hangar locking it after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Hank's Summers, Wolfram & Hart's Office, Los Angles, CA.  
  
Hank sat behind his desk examining the reports from Sunnydale, the activities of the demon populations, the humans allying themselves with the darkness, & those that fought to protect the human race from the darkness in Sunnydale. He was amused by the reports of humans saving lives, especially of the 'bitch' that was supposedly his eldest daughter, the plans of his master were advancing nicely.  
  
Moments later Lilah Morgan & Lindsey McDonald entered his office.  
  
"Mr Summer." Lilah said with respect as she & Lindsey sat opposite him. "You summoned for us sir?"  
  
"Good." Hank said placing his current files down. "Our plans for Sunnydale are progressing nicely at the moment, what do you have to report concerning our other projects?"  
  
"Our projects in San Francisco, are progressing nicely." Lilah replied. "Though there are several, possible renegades growing in power in the town, including that of the Halliwell's sisters & several possible factions within the police department."  
  
"Yes well have our agents watch & monitor them for now." Hank replied & Lilah nodded. "Our other projects are too important for the moment, so unless they become a direct threat to our future plans, we will not interfere with them for now."  
  
"Of course sir." Lilah answered.  
  
"What of the Trinity?" Hank asked turning to Lindsey.  
  
"They along with their allies have gone to ground." Lindsey stated & Hank nodded. "We have our suspicision were the Mage maybe, but as for the other two we have no idea at all."  
  
"Find them immediately." Hank stated. "They are the only threat to our plans, they are the ones that can gather an army to mount against our lords, they must be found & removed before they can fulfil their seen destinies. If they are present in the final battle, we will lose & everything we have planned will fall."  
  
"Of course." Lindsay said as he & Lilah rose.  
  
"Sir there is a Scott Summers here to see you sir." Mary Diall Hank's secretary said over the intercom. "He insists on seeing you sir, says he is your brother's son & wishes to know where his aunt & niece's are."  
  
"Tell him Mary where they are, tell that freak where the bitch & her two daughter's are." Hank said over the intercom. "& you make sure that security never let that freak back in this building."  
  
* * *  
  
Willie's Bar, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Logan walked into the bar an hour after sunset, ignoring the looks he got from those others in the bar, he made way over to the bar sitting on top of a stool waiting for service.  
  
"What do you want sir?" Willie asked.  
  
"Bottle of beer, double shot whiskey." Logan answered producing a hundred dollar bill. "& information concerning the killings in this towns, the teenage girls sacrificed recently, I want to know who is doing it & why?"  
  
"Best advice I can give you is to get out." Willie stated. "People who pokes there noises into something, don't get to walk away from here without getting hurt sir. So just walk out of here & you weren't get hurt."  
  
"Well that isn't my problem." Logan answered. "So I want to know what you can tell me?"  
  
"We don't want you here." A vampire demanded.  
  
"Tough shit." Logan said slicing the vampire's head off with his right hand's top claw.  
  
"Bad move." A quake demon said moving toward's Logan.  
  
"I don't want trouble here." Logan said picking up the bottle of beer Willie's placed in front of him.  
  
"Get lost." A Nork demon stated.  
  
Half a dozen demons & half dozen vampires jumped Logan, Logan's claws sprung out of his hands, slicing off two of the vampire's heads, & diving into the mess of the other vampire & demons. Ten minutes Logan sat himself back at the bar, leaving half a dozen demons dead bodies, & gulped down his whiskey.  
  
"So what you got for me?" Logan asked smiling.  
  
"Not much is known." Willie answered terribly scared this guy was worse than the slayer. "All we know is that the girls all had potentials for magics in them, & they were killed to get that magic which was drained off. No one is quite sure who though, some say someone related to city hall some say someone from the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Well thank you." Logan answered enjoying his beer. "So where are the council representive at the moment?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sunnydale's Art Gallery, Main Street, Sunnydale, CA.  
  
Joyce sat behind the counter going through the week's paperwork, they had had a new order of new paintings, & the gallery had sold several of them quickly. Hearing the door's bell tinkle, Joyce looked up seeing a young gentleman enter Joyce looked back down at her paperwork leaving him to look around.  
  
"Auntie Joyce, is that you?" the gentlemen asked coming up.  
  
"Excuse me?" Joyce asked looking at the man. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Christopher & Anne Summers the name ring a bell?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Christopher is Hank's brother." Joyce replied looking at the man intently. "Little Scotty, little Scotty Summers is that you?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Joyce." Scott replied smiling. "It has been a few years hasn't it."  
  
"Not since Christopher & Anne disappeared 10 years ago." Joyce replied. "Have you Alex with you?"  
  
"No I haven't seen him since the accident." Scott replied. 


End file.
